See the World Differently
by Mirnava
Summary: Sometimes, even without your sight, you don't need words to see the world.


Rain beat down upon the ground, falling like a million baby womprat feet on the _Ghost_ 's siding and through the grasses ahead of him. Kanan stood in the hatchway midway down the _Ghost_ 's open ramp, his hand resting gently on the vertical metal of the doorway. The sound was cacophonous and relaxing all at once, an overwhelming stimulation that happened to settle on such a mixture of tones that it ended up being soothing to listen to. He smiled lightly.

He had always been backwards when compared to most, enjoying a rainy day as much as a sunny one, even for all its dark gloom. Now that he had lost his sight, every day seemed the same, making a rainy one all the better. He loved hearing the birdsong that floated through the still air, but the constant pattering of raindrops all around and the moisture in the air was a pleasant change from the incessant stillness.

Suddenly the direction of the wind changed, blowing the rain toward the open ramp. It didn't quite reach him, under the cover of the bridge's viewport as he knew he was, but the drops hit the end of the ramp and bounced off, a fine mist being carried by the wind and hitting him. He felt it on his face and neck, and on each of his hands, but it wasn't enough water to soak through his clothes. It felt nice, a refreshing cool that carried the unmistakable scent of _storm_. It was a scent that he always loved, but one that he latched onto all the more now, letting his mind take what he heard, felt, and smelled and giving him a rough mental sketch of the grey sky releasing sheets of rain onto the tall, dark green grasses in front of him. He put a large tree in the distance to his right and a light grey boulder – stained darker with the rain – somewhere to his left, just to add some personality to his imaginings. He had no idea if they were truly there or not.

Thunder rumbled through the sky, loud, insistent, as it rolled toward him from the distance. That was something he had never recognized while he could see, focused as he always was on the simple yet intricate designs that lightning painted through the heavens for only a split second, recognizing thunder only as a clap that followed after. When he listened now, though, the thunder had its own way of amazing him. He could always hear it start in the distance, quiet but strong, and could almost _feel_ it sweep across the land, racing toward him as it rolled along the heavens, not unlike an empty barrel rolled across the floor towards him when Ezra forgot to turn on the gravlift. No matter how short the clap or how long the roll of thunder was, he could always hear it first in the distance, and then it would fly towards him. With the louder ones, there was always a small part of him that expected to be hit with the force of the soundwave, expecting it to throw him backwards with the pressure. But it never did. That didn't mean he didn't feel the difference in the pressure, though. There was a little change, a little bit of a wave that passed over him as the sound continued its race through the sky before dissipating somewhere behind him. And standing where he was, in the open hatchway to the cargo hold of the _Ghost_ , sometimes that pressure, that sound, would fly past him and into the ship, adding an echo and a second pressure draft from behind him as it exited and the air returned to normal.

It was amazing how different the world looked when he couldn't see it.

A tiny _clang_ sounded behind him, upward and to his left, followed by more, timed into a rhythmic pattern. He didn't have to reach far into the Force to have the signature that was inherently _Hera_ wash over him as she reached the bottom of the ladder and walked softly towards him. She walked slowly, her Force signature _cautious_ , and he knew that she was trying to get a sense of his mood and whether he was okay with her joining him. He made the conscious effort to open his eyes, something he had stopped doing when he was on his own or wearing his mask since it made no difference to him anymore, and turned his head slightly in her direction. He smiled.

Hera turned _happy_ and the speed of her footfalls, still light, increased slightly until she came to a stop next to him. She lightly put a hand on his bicep, intertwining the fingers of her right hand with his left and standing close, resting her head on his shoulder. He moved his head toward hers, finding the front of her thick pilot's head wrap with his cheek before placing a kiss on her forehead, letting his eyes fall shut. Hera's _happy_ increased, and he smiled again.

The wind changed direction again, stopping the mist hitting his face. Kanan's feet started to protest to him standing on such an incline for as long as he had, so, with a small squeeze to Hera's hand, he traced the wall downward as he sat, Hera doing the same while allowing him to take the time he needed to make sure he didn't slip on the wet ramp. Once he had, he leaned his back on the wall, angling himself more diagonally along the ramp and pulled Hera closer to him, lifting his arm to wrap around her, never letting go of her hand. He was careful of her soft lekku, which she moved in front of her shoulders as she leaned into his chest. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and he leaned his head on top of hers. He appreciated how, even without being able to see her, they could still communicate without talking.

Content to simply _be_ with each other, they stayed there, the rain and the thunder the only sound they needed.


End file.
